In the past, it is known a clothing refreshing apparatus which includes a storage warehouse capable of hanging the clothes on a hanging rod for storage, and introduces circulating air that has absorbed peculiar smell of clothing into an ozone deodorizer by enabling high-temperature and high-humidity air to perform internal circulation in the storage warehouse, thereby deodorizing clothing (with reference to a patent literature 1).
Since the clothing refreshing apparatus includes the storage warehouse, an apparatus body is easy to become larger. Therefore, a clothing treatment apparatus, including a bag body for accommodating the clothing and an ozone supply apparatus for supplying air with ozone into the bag body and capable of implementing treatment, such as deodorization and the like, on clothing accommodated in the bag body through ozone, in the manner of easily installing at home without large installation space, is considered to be realized.
The clothing treatment apparatus can adopt such a structure that an introduction pipe is used to connect a bag body to an ozone supply apparatus and supply air with ozone to the bag body. In this case, to separate the bag body from the ozone supply apparatus when the clothing treatment apparatus is not used, the clothing treatment apparatus can adopt such a structure that the introduction pipe fixed to a bag body side can be detachably arranged on the ozone supply apparatus.